


My share / Your share

by Adelaida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, and a mysterious round red food, and a tiny strawberry shortcake, guest appearance of Kuro the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/pseuds/Adelaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's solitary lunch time break or the time when you need to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	My share / Your share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittebasu (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/gifts).



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! And don't forget to share happiness with your loved ones ♥


End file.
